


Unanswered

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The Beginning of the End [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: An outstretched hand and a prayer that had been spoken a thousand times, but where should have been searing Light, in its place is nothing.It no longer answers her when she calls upon it.





	Unanswered

He had thought to use their pitiful weapon against them.

An outstretched hand and a prayer that had been spoken a thousand times, but where should have been searing Light, in its place is nothing.

It no longer answers her when she calls upon it.

“Chrissa.”

A pet name not meant for his use, but she turns to him, dipping into a curtsy.

“ _Yes, my Prince?_ ”

“I thought your faith stronger than this.”

A deep chill settles into her unbeating heart, but she speaks not.

“Reach further.”

Silence.

And then the frost manifests upon her hands.

His grin widens.

“Perfect.”


End file.
